


Somewhere To Belong

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Kissing, Exhibitionism, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku awakes during the middle of the night only to catch Joshua with a Reaper. When confronted, Joshua reveals that his past is worse than anything Neku could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere To Belong

Neku awoke with a start. Glancing around, he saw that it was still dark in the scramble crossing, and wondered what woke him. Then, he heard someone cry out. Figuring that the sound was what woke him, he went to investigate it.

He saw the reaper first, one of the hooded ones who guard the walls, tying a rope around... something. Neku couldn't quite make out what, until he saw a flash of silver. It was then that he knew what the reaper was doing- he was tying Joshua's wrists together.

Joshua cried out again, a sound of mingling pain and... desire? Only the idea that Joshua was a willing participant in whatever game the reaper was playing kept Neku from rushing to his side.

“How that? Not too tight?” The reaper was asking the boy, testing the rope.

“No... No it's good...” Joshua sounded breathless.

“Good.” He leaned down and Joshua cried out again, this time in clear pleasure.

Neku started feeling uncomfortable, knowing he should not be watching, yet unable to tear his eyes away, as the reaper stood. Clearly confident that they were alone, he didn't bother to glance around as he unzipped his jeans.

Now, Neku had a clear view of Joshua, and was somehow not surprised to see that his partner was naked, lying on his back, his hands tied above his head. What Neku did not expect was the evidence of Joshua's arousal, lying straight and perfect across his stomach. Had their positions been switched, Neku knew he would not have been hard, and failed to understand why the other boy was.

“Oh my...” Neku couldn't help but whisper as the now nude reaper; well, nude except for the ever present hoodie- lowered himself again. He was quite well endowed and the sight made Neku wince as he realized the reaper was planing to anal Joshua.

Joshua, on the other hand, had no objections to the other man's size. “Wow... you weren't lying when you said your a big boy.”

The reaper grabbed his legs, pushing them up and apart, so he could fit his hips between them. Once he was sure that Joshua was in a good position, he smoothly thrust his member into Joshua's opening, causing the boy to scream in mingled pain and pleasure.

Neku blinked. Pleasure? That couldn't feel good, to have another guys cock shoved up there, could it? But clearly it did, as Joshua's cries soon turned to pure pleasure, his hands straining at the rope binding them above his head, his head thrown back, his eyes closed.

Shifting uncomfortably, Neku slowly realized the sight was having more of an effect on him than he'd thought. He was hard... from watching two guys fuck? Eyes widening at the thought, one hand ran traitorously down the front of his shorts, sending shivers of pleasure shooting up and down his spine. He didn't understand it, he liked girls, didn't he? Joshua was clearly no girl... so why was the sight of his nude body being fucked- and the delicious sounds he was making- having such an effect on him?

Swallowing hard, he finally wrenched his eyes away returning to the spot where he'd woken up. But it wasn't the hard pavement that kept him from falling back asleep, it was the lingering screams echoing in his ears, mixing with the fresh ones he could still hear. Then the night was shattered by one especially loud, long scream, followed by silence. He bolted upright, did that scream mean Joshua was hurt? Or did it just mean he'd... climaxed?

Torn between wanting to know if he was hurt, and not wanting to know he'd been able to orgasm from that, Neku ended up just standing still, frozen in spot.

“Neku?” The voice jolted him out of his freeze; and he had his answer. Joshua stood before him unharmed, aside from bands of red where the rope had bitten into his wrists, just visible under the cuffs of the shirt he was once more wearing.

“I... I couldn't sleep.” He muttered, turning away to hide a deep flush.

“You couldn't sleep? Neku... did you...?” Neku glanced back at Joshua, surprised at the hesitance in his voice.

“Did I what? See you with that reaper?” He blurted the last bit out without thinking, and immediately regretted it.

They stood there, studying each other and not moving, for a long moment, then Joshua moved towards Neku. “Did you... like what you saw?” He asked in a tone that was almost shy, and Neku sensed that Joshua was scared what the answer would be.

“W-why would I like watching something like that?” But his question fell flat, since Neku was directing the question more at himself than at Joshua; and the other boy knew it. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. “I don't know.”

“You don't know?” Joshua's eyes flicked downward for a moment, then back up to his eyes. Joshua took one more step, then smoothly dropped down to his knees, his hands on the band of Neku's shorts.

Surprised that he did not instinctively step away, Neku took the time to study Joshua while he waited for the other boy to move... but he didn't. Neku wondered why... then realized he was silently asking for permission, in a very submissive way. He would never have pegged Joshua as being submissive, but he clearly was. That's why he was waiting for permission and why he let the reaper do... that to him.

Neku found his voice just as an embarrassed blush crept up Joshua's face, and he started to pull away. Stopping him with a gentle hand on his shoulder, Neku looked straight into his grey eyes. “Do you actually want to do this, or is there something else going on here?” He asked, feeling like he was missing something.

“Neku... I've wanted you since the first moment I saw you. Yes, I want to do this, I want to pleasure you, and feel you inside me.” He glanced away briefly, then back up at the redhead. “But there is more to the story than you know.”

After another moment of looking into his eyes, Neku decided to let Joshua blow him. He was still hard, after all- and as long as Joshua was kneeling before him like this that wasn't going to change. But after, then he'd ask Joshua what the rest of the story was. “Go ahead, do what you will.”

Nodding, Joshua quickly undid the clasp on his shorts; just as Neku realized that this would be his first blow job. He'd kissed a girl once or twice, and once even touched her breasts, but that's as far as he'd gotten. Never once had he thought that his first time doing anything more would be with a guy, but as Joshua's hand closed around his hardened member, he couldn't remember ever being more aroused.

Sometime between that first touch, and the moment when Joshua's tongue first stroked him, Neku stopped worrying about the fact that Joshua was also a guy. It was hot, and arousing, and that's all that mattered. Unable to help it, a cry escaped his throat as Joshua's mouth closed around him, causing the boy to glance up. Pulling back, he looked up at Neku, an odd expression on his face.

“Neku... you have done this before, right?” He asked slowly in an oddly flat voice that matched the look.

Glancing away, Neku shook his head. “No, I've never done anything like this.” When he looked back, Joshua's expression had changed to pure surprise. “You thought I was experienced?”

“Yes, and no. I knew you've never been with a guy, by how confused you were at being turned on by watching us earlier. But I figured you'd been with at least one girl. You're too hot not to attract girls.”

“I... wait, you think I'm hot?” Neku asked, fixating on the one thing that made sense in what Joshua had said.

Joshua just nodded, then slowly took Neku back into his mouth, watching the other teen's face as he did so. Once more unable to look away, Neku watched in surprise as Joshua smoothly swallowed his entire length, sucking gently once he reached the end. He maintained the suction as he pulled back quickly, then repeated the motion. It felt divine, and Neku let his head fall back as his hands gripped the blonds shoulders.

As Neku felt the pressure slowly build in the pit of his stomach, he realized that Joshua was only doing enough to feel good; he wouldn't be able to actually get off, unless Joshua changed his technique.

“Josh...” Whatever he was going to say fled as the blond gently applied the barest hint of his teeth, and then began sucking hard enough to make Neku come.

“I'm... I'm gonna... JOSHUA!” He screamed the boys name as he came hard, spilling seed down the blond's throat.

Pulling away, Joshua licked the tip clean of semen before rocking back on his heels. “Well, how was that? What you expected for your first blow job?”

“N-no...” Almost unable to talk, Neku had to gasp the word out.

“Blew your mind?” Neku could only nod as he relearned how to breath. After a moment, Neku felt the other boys hands on him again, but all Joshua did was tuck him back into his shorts and redo the button. “We should try to get some more sleep, tomorrow is Day 6.”

“Wait, whats the rest of the story?” Neku finally asked as he lay back down on the hard pavement close to Joshua, but not touching him.

Rolling over, Joshua asked, in a small voice; “Do you really want to know?”

Neku swallowed. Did he? “I want to know anything your willing to share.” He finally replied, after thinking for a while. “And why are we awake at this time, anyway?” He added, the reality of the situation finally hitting me.

“I was woken by the reaper you saw me with, because he wanted some action, and knew I'd be willing. When I was woken, whatever keeps us from waking too early lifted from you as well. Only a reaper can wake us up during the game, and since were partners... well, you know the rest.”

Neku opened his mouth to say something in response, when the now familiar sensation of falling that happened whenever they cleared a mission came over him once more.

 

Neku woke the next day with something heavy across his chest. Smiling softly, he opened his eyes to see that sometime during the night Joshua had rolled onto him, and was using his chest as a pillow. As he reached over to brush his hair back, Neku frowned. Joshua moved closer, not to cuddle, but as though Neku could keep him safe from whatever he was dreaming about.

“Josh? Wake up!” He shook the blond's shoulder gently, and the boy woke with a start, glancing around with wide eyes. When he saw Neku, the panic left his eyes, and he smiled sheepishly.

“Are you okay?”

Joshua nodded. “Yeah, just a bad dream, it's nothing.” Something in his tone made Neku suspect that it was not 'nothing', but his phone chimed before he could ask.

The message read: Beat the bosses of 2.2360679's 0+5. “Any idea what 2.23 whatever means?” He asked, wanting to finish the mission quickly.

Joshua opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again. “It's the square root of five.” He eventually stated. Neku was surprised, he never got a straight answer from Joshua.

“Are you sure your okay? Is there something you want to talk about?”

“I... Didn't have a very happy childhood.” Swallowing visibly, Joshua trailed off again, and Neku had a strong sudden urge to hug him. Fighting the urge, he softly asked; “What happened?”

“My father left before I was born- I never knew him-, and my mother kept an endless string of boyfriends, some of whom were okay, but others...” He shuddered at whatever he was remembering. “Mostly they just ignored me, and made my mother ignore me too, and I never made any real friends, so I was alone for most of my childhood. One guy was different, the guy my mom started dating when I was ten. He...” Joshua broke off, and Neku was surprised to see that he was blinking back tears. “I don't know why I'm telling you all this. I've never told anyone.”

“You never had anyone to tell.” Neku didn't know how he knew that, but somehow he knew he had spoken true.

“Yeah, your right. I never did have anyone to tell, before now.” He moved a step closer to Neku, then hesitated, like he was scared Neku would push him away. But all Neku did was ask; “Did he rape you?”

Joshua nodded, and his control broke, tears coursing down his cheeks. “He... He was really nice to me for the first month or so, after he moved in with us. He would help me with my homework, and play ball with me... You know, typical things that most dads do with their kids. Then he stated visiting me at night, and watch me sleep. It wasn't until he came into the bathroom while I was showering to watch me that I knew he wanted me. Well, I was ten so I didn't know he wanted sex, specifically, just that he wanted me in a way that wasn't normal. Over the next several months he began touching me, and teaching me how to sexually pleasure him, and raped me many times... Too many times to count. He taught me to like being raped, as much as is possible for anyone to like that...” His voice broke, and he sobbed, crushed by the weight of his emotions.

Neku stopped fighting the urge to hug him, and pulled the blond gently against him. “He's gone now, you're safe.” He whispered into Joshua's ear as he held him gently, but firmly, one hand rubbing the small of his back through his t-shirt, the other threading through his hair. Joshua all but collapsed against him, sobbing like he was going to die if he didn't.

'How long has he been holding this all in? How long did the abuse last?' Neku wondered as Joshua's sobs slowly tapered off. 

“Is your mother still with him?”

Joshua shook his head. “He was killed in a car crash six months ago. But by that time my mother was married to the bastard.”

“Married? But...”

Joshua cut Neku off. “She never knew that he was touching me. He said he'd kill me if I told her or went to the police, and I believed him.”

“But he's dead now, and you're safe.”

“With you?” He asked, his grey eyes almost hopeful.

Neku swallowed as he realized what the boy was implying. “I'm not... I mean.... I can be your friend, but I like girls...” He broke off, confused as he remembered what had happened the night before.

“You like girls? Is that why you got so hard watching me being fucked up the ass?” Somehow, despite the tears drying on his cheeks, Joshua managed to make his voice teasing.

“Did you like being with the Reaper?” Neku asked, desperate to change the subject.

“I... don't know. I mean, it felt really good, physically, but emotionally...” He shook his head, eyes wide with confusion, no longer teasing Neku.

Neku nodded. “Lets... take things one step at a time and see what happens, okay?”

Joshua nodded. “Yeah, okay, I can do that.” He glanced at the timer on his palm, and started. “Shit, we need to move!”

Neku glanced at his own hand, and cursed. “Okay, so...”

“The Reapers have various numbered routes through the city. Route Five connects the Scramble Crossing and Udagawa, which is the fifth location on that route assuming the Crossing is point zero.” Joshua quickly explained, as he grabbed Neku's hand as he took off in the direction of Udagawa.

The boys fell silent as they hurried along, not breaking the silence until they saw Sota and Nao, but the other team was erased before they could get close enough to speak to them. “What happened?” Neku asked, but Joshua could only shake his head, and continued to Udagawa.

The Noise attacked them as soon as they entered Udagawa, and while formidable, the bosses proved no match to their teamwork. Both boys could feel it- somehow the events of the night before and earlier that day had made them more in sync, and therefore more of a true team. Powerful as it was, the noise never stood a chance.

After the battle, once the timers had vanished, Neku pulled Joshua into a deserted alley. Sometime during the battle, Neku had realized that he wanted Joshua in his bed. Uncertain how to tell him, but certain they were alone, he asked something else he'd been wondering. “Have you ever made love with anyone?” A faint blush crept up his cheeks as he spoke.

“Made love?” Joshua asked, confused.

“Yeah, slow and gentle sex just about feeling someone you... like being that close to you.” Neku stopped himself at the last moment from saying 'love'.

“No, I've never... It's never been like that for me.”

“Do you want to?” Neku asked softly.

“Neku...”

“I want to have sex with you.” The redhead confessed, the blush heating his face further. “But I hate seeing you act so submissive... It's not you. I want you to be my equal.” He shook his head. “Last night should never have happened.”

“So you don't want to tie me up?” Joshua asked, almost sounding disappointed.

Neku thought for a moment. “If being tied up is something you actually like, not something you just think you like, then I will. But only if it pleasures you.” Neku offered, trying to compromise. “But that's not what I meant. I meant the blow job... You did that because you thought I wanted you to, right? Not because you wanted to, despite what you said. I believe that you do truly like me romantically, though. But, as amazing as last night was, I don't want you to do that again unless you know you truly want to. Okay?”

“Okay.” Joshua agreed. Then he smiled and, deciding to make the first move, he leaned in and softly kissed Neku. At first Neku remained passive, allowing Joshua to kiss him how he wanted, but the blond pulled away too soon. Gently stopping him, Neku kissed back, and smiled slightly when he felt Joshua's tongue shyly touch his lips. Opening his mouth, he deepened the kiss.

Joshua stepped backwards, pulling Neku with him, until his back hit the wall. Usually that made him feel trapped, but with Neku he felt safe, knowing, somehow, that he could say 'stop' and Neku would. No questions, no hesitation, he would simply stop, and that knowledge comforted Joshua enough that he pushed his tongue deeply into Neku's mouth. Never before had he dared to initiate that deep a kiss.

Neku moaned as their tongues duelled, flicking against each other as they explored each others mouth. When he pulled away to breath, he swallowed hard, realizing that was the first time he'd ever made out with anyone. As he caught his breath, he trailed kisses up Joshua's neck to his ear, and nibbled the lobe.

Joshua squirmed. “Stop! That feels weird...” Neku moved his mouth back down to his neck. “Better?”

“Yeah, kissing my neck feels good, but not my ears.” He was smiling inside, happy that Neku did stop when asked to.

Neku noticed the slight change in attitude. “What?”

“You stopped. When I told you to. No ones ever done that before.” He explained, without any trace of embarrassment. “That made me happy.”

Neku smiled at that. “Good, I want you to be happy.” He kissed Joshua's mouth again, as his fingers teased the top button of his shirt open. Moving back to his neck, Neku slowly kissed his way down Joshua's body, one button at a time, until he reached his jeans.

“I want to take you into my mouth.” He said softly, leaning back so he could look up at Joshua's face.

“Neku... Yes.” Was all the blond could say in response to Neku's silent question. The redhead undid the clasp then unzipped his jeans, unable to stop a small gasp of surprise. “You're not wearing any underwear?”

Joshua shook his head, blushing faintly. “I don't like being that... confined.”

Neku swallowed, his arousal suddenly almost overwhelming him. “It's kinda hot that your going commando.” He confessed, as he wrapped his hand around Joshua's exposed shaft, stroking gently.

After a moment to get used to the feel of holding another guys junk in his hand, Neku slowly flicked his tongue across Joshua's tip. Joshua moaned, and Neku smiled to himself as he slowly closed his mouth around the head, sucking gently as he gave himself a moment to adjust. Then he moved his hand to the base and took as much of Joshua's length as he could into his mouth, surprised when his lips touched his hand. Glancing upward, he moved his hand and swallowed the remaining length, as he remembered that he didn't have a gag reflex.

Pulling back he swirled his tongue around the tip, then sucked him down again, his hand caressing the blonds tightening balls. Confident now that he'd set a rhythm, he kept alternating between long strokes and licking the tip, until Joshua pulled him away.

“If you don't stop I'm gonna explode.” He panted, his entire body flushed with pleasure.

“Then explode, there's no need for you to hold back.” Neku licked the tip again, then resumed sucking gently.

Joshua held back as long as he could, but the pressure kept growing in his gut until he couldn't contain it anymore. “NEKUUUUU!” He screamed as he was pushed over the edge, spilling his seed down the redhead's throat in a rush of warmth.

Neku pulled back, sputtering. He had expected Joshua to come- he just hadn't expected how much semen he would be swallowing, or the taste. He grabbed a bottle of water from the bag he had bought the week before, and downed half of it. “Is the taste always that powerful?” He asked when he'd cleared his palate enough.

“You sure you've never done that before?” Joshua teased, still panting.

Neku blushed. “Y-yeah, I just don't have a gag reflex.”

“Ah.” Joshua's eyes lit with understanding, then caressed the bulge in Neku's pants. “You want to fu- Make love to me?”

“Yes. Do you want me to?”

Joshua nodded, and a second later Neku's shorts and boxers were around his ankles. “How does this work?”

“First you finger me to loosen me up some, then lube it up and slide it on in.” Joshua explained, turning to face the wall.

“Where's the-” He chuckled as Joshua tossed him a bottle, though Neku didn't see him grab anything. It was just there in his hand. Squirting some of the lube on his fingers, he rubbed the other boy's opening, before slowly sliding a finger inside. “That feel good?”

“Yes. Keep going.” Joshua was holding himself still, no longer sure how to act.

“You can show pleasure around me, I won't take advantage of you. I promise, we'll go as far as you want, and stop when you want to stop.” Neku soothed him, rubbing his back with his free hand.

Nodding, Joshua gently pushed back against Neku's hand as he started exploring him, quickly adding a second finger for better range. Joshua gasped in surprise, but it didn't hurt him, he was too used to anal sex for it to hurt. “Hey, Ne-KUU!” He yelped as Neku found his prostate.

“Yes?” Neku asked in feigned innocence.

“I-I'm ready... you can... you know...” He panted, unable to think as Neku's fingers kept innocently brushing that sweet spot.

Removing his fingers, Neku turned Joshua around. “I want to see your face.” Nodding, Joshua lay down on his back, not noticing the dirty pavement of the alleyway. Neku dropped to his knees, and crawled over the other boy, realizing for the first time how young he truly was.

“Neku? Whats wrong? You're staring at me...”

“Nothing, I just never realized that were the same age, you act like you're older than me. That's all.”

“Ah.” Joshua shifted, pulling his legs up over Neku's shoulders. “I'm ready.”

Neku grabbed the bottle of lube and applied some straight to his cock, wincing at how cold it felt. Then he shifted, trying to find a good angle.

“You really are a virgin, aren't you?” Joshua laughed, relaxed for once, and helped Neku line himself up with his opening.

“Is it really that obvious?” Neku tried to joke, but the fact that he was feeling self-conscious showed.

“Yeah, but I don't care. Actually... I like that I'm your first. I don't have to worry so much about meeting your expectations.” He smiled as he spoke, but his eyes were shadowed.

“Josh...” Neku reached up and cupped his cheek, uncertain what to say. 

“Neku, if you wait much longer, you won't be hard enough for this...”

Blushing, Neku quickly thrust into Joshua in one fluid stroke, then stopped. “Is this...?”

“Just move, find your rhythm and you'll be fine.” He smiled up at the redhead to encourage him.

Neku's first few thrusts were awkward, but he soon got the hang of the motion. Deliberately maintaining a slow pace, he shifted his weight so he could lean down and kiss his lover.

“What was that for?” Joshua whispered, as they broke apart.

“Just felt like kissing you. Why, was that weird?”

“No, I'm just not used to be kissed like that during sex... It was nice.”

“See, sex doesn't have to be about domination and control.” Then Neku picked up the pace, and they stopped talking, and just enjoyed the feel of each others body.

A few moments later, Joshua started feeling his orgasm build, and reached for his cock, then paused. Neku grabbed his hand and laid it over his erection. “If you want to play with yourself, go ahead.”

Nodding, Joshua wrapped his hand around himself, and began jacking off. He came first, his body clenching tightly around Neku, as he spurted seed all over his own stomach.

Neku fought the pressure, but only lasted a few more thrusts, before he too was pushed over the edge, and he flooded Joshua's insides with warmth.

Pulling out, he grabbed his boxers to clean then both up with, then pulled his shorts back on, tucking the soiled underwear into his bag to wash. Then he sat down, and pulled his new lover into his lap. “How was that... Josh?”

Joshua turned his face away, so Neku wouldn't see that he was crying. Touching his cheek to turn him back towards him, Neku felt the wetness. “You didn't like it?” He was confused.

“No, I loved it. I just don't deserve to have someone like you, Neku. I helped him kill you...”

“What are you saying? Joshua, you're a good person, deep inside where it counts.” His brain only then registered the rest of what Joshua had said, but he pushed the thought aside- now wasn't the time to ask him about his own death, or who had helped Joshua.

Instead, he held Joshua tighter, realizing just how broken he really was. “It's okay, cry it all out. You're safe.” He whispered, and just held the boy until he cried himself to sleep.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Neku wondered, as he watched Joshua sleep for a few minutes before following him to dreamland.

End.


End file.
